The not so last airbender
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: What if Aang wasn't last? What if hundred years ago some airbenders managed to escape and hide at remote Island? a few OC's
1. Chapter 1

The world knew what happened to the Air Nomads hundred years ago. All knew that the soldiers from the Fire Nation went to the temples and slaughtered all airbenders. There wasn't one left. But what if that wasn't true? What if some of them managed to escape and lived at well hidden place?

When the Fire Nation attacked the Western Air temple, some of the women living there ran away and went to the Northern Air Temple where they hid and warned the monks. But then the firebenders attacked the Northern Air Temple too. Even thought airbenders tried their best; they couldn't hold them for long. So the elders decided that a group airbenders, both males and females, should escape and go into hiding so the airbenders wouldn't be completely wiped out.

The group about thirty airbenders escaped from the Northern Air Temple, away from the Fire Nation, unnoticed. They traveled east. Wherever they went, they heard about the fate of the Airbenders. They heard that they were all dead. So they headed across the Earth Kingdom. Then they traveled in the East Sea on a boat as far as they could, until they found small island, far away from the threat of the Fire Nation.

A hundred years passed by. And the descendants of the Airbenders that came here still lived on the island. They still learned airbending, but they had to change some of their traditions. Although they still wore their arrows, they no longer shaved their heads. They had to conceal themselves, when they went on a few travels to the mainland once a year.

A few weeks ago a group of them returned to the Airbender Island with shocking news. The Avatar was back and the war has ended. So the elders decided that they would send another group, which would find out, how it really was, and eventually meet with the Avatar.

There were many, that wanted to go, but only 10 could go. One of them was fifteen year old Meiling. It was her first trip outside the Island. She was so excited. They got to the Earth Kingdom and agreed to split up, so they could get more information. And after few days they would meet up at the agreed place.

Because she couldn't wear her normal clothes, she was wearing long black pants with black Chinese-style shoes. Then she dad yellow long sleeved shirt, which sleeves were wide. She wore long black fingerless gloves, to hide her arrow tattoos. Her forehead was covered with yellow headband that kept her long raven hair out of her blue-gray eyes.

Right now was Meiling in Omashu. So far, from what she heard, it seemed, the war was really over, thanks to the Avatar. That meant, that when she would meet with her friends, they would head to Ba Sing Se, where, as she heard, the Avatar was right now. She sighed happily. She will get to meet the Avatar.

Because she was hungry, she bought some food and went to small square with a mountain, where she could sit down. She observed her surroundings, and asked herself, what would change for the Airbenders, what would change for the nations, when they find out, that Airbenders still lived?


	2. Chapter 2

Kovu was a Fire bender living in Ba Sing Se. He had only been living there since the war ended and he quite liked that City. He was living with only his mother as his father died in the war a few years ago, while he had been with his unit in Earth Kingdom, trying to repress the Earth benders rebellion.

He didn't blame the Earth benders, because he knew they just wanted to be free, but that didn't stop him from feeling bitter. He just wished that his father was still here with him. But that wasn't possible. Kovu sighed and went to help his help his mother, who was owning a shop with fine fabrics.

Kovu had black hair that was cut short and spiky in the back, where to the front, the bangs were short but cut at a slant and he, like many other fire benders, had amber eyes. Kovu liked to wear wore black pants, and a plain red shirt because they were comfortable.

- ATLA – ATLA – ATLA –

It took the disguised airbenders a few days, till they reached Ba Sing Se. They were now in the same town as the Avatar, but they didn't know, where exactly he was. And that meant more searching.

They split again. It was easier to find information that way. They wanted to know where the Avatar was, or if he was still in town, because it was few days, that they heard he was here.

Meiling was alone again. Wandering through streets of Ba Sing Se. Her glider, now looking like staff, was strapped on her back. She was itching to just pull it of, spread it and fly above the streets. But that was impossible, as it would blow her cover. So she just aimlessly walked on streets trying to find a way to get some really credible information, without looking suspicious. Suddenly she bumped into someone, lost her balance and fell down.

Zaid was a young earthbender. At first his mother taught him eathbending, but then fire soldiers took her, so he taught himsef in secret. But now, when the war ended, he wanted to truly study the arts of earth bending. So he left his village and headed to Ba Sing Se. After all, where else to find elite Earthbending Master, then in the capital city of Earth Kingdom?

Zaid, stepped out of the hotel he was staying in. His long brown hair, pulled in a ponytail and his forest green eyes taking everything he saw in. He arrived to Ba Sing Se few days ago, but he didn't look for a master yet. But from now on, just had to.

As Zaid walked down a busy street, suddenly he bumped into someone. He swayed a little, but managed not to fall down. But the other person didn't have such luck. Zaid only shrugged and kept walking.

"Can't you watch where you are going?" called a female voice at him, "Didn't you that a lady is walking?" He turned and saw the person he bumped into. It was a black haired girl. She was looking at him with angry gray eyes. He theatrically looked around. "What are you doing?" the girl asked confused. "Looking for that lady," Zaid answered, "Because all I see is rude midget..." The girls face got red, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"


End file.
